The Call of the Ocean
by Fairy-Tail-Kijutsu
Summary: AU: For a long time, the story of the 'Calling Ocean' had been told for generations. Some says it's true, while others says it's just a tall tale. Still, there are those who search for it over the entire world, but you can't find it without the 'Corazón'
1. Chapter 1: One Special Freeloader

**Ta-da! New FF like I said! :D **

**Disclaimer: I do not own Fairy Tail, Hiro Mashima does! (: **

**Chatper one: One Special Freeloader**

* * *

><p><em><strong>The Call of the Ocean<strong>_

_England, Hastings, Windoor's Pub, Year 1563, September 3, Tide: Evening_

The pub owner, Charles Windoor, looked over the place. Nothing but old men and those pitiful shipping boys sat at tables, either drinking their bodies full with rum or vodka. Suddenly the door flung open, the wind flowing inside, making loose papers and hats fly away. In came a dark figure who closed the door behind him. Dusting himself of he looked around in the pub just to be greeted by the finger and curses. Ignoring them he walked up to the counter, sitting down on a chair.

"One Bacardi." the man said, taking of his hat at the same time. Some people looked interested at him while some backed away. Looking to his side he saw a black haired man in his age glance at him with a smirk.

"Your Bacardi, sir." Charles set the glass with the drink down, turning away to get another order.

"You got some problem?" the man asked the black haired one.

"Just your sorry body part to call face." setting his rum glass down he pulled out his sword at the man. People instantly backed away from the two of them.

"Care to say that again, sir?"

"Easy there fellow, you should take a good look at who you point that sword to." the black haired man said. Narrowing his eyes, he took down his sword, studying the other man's face carefully.

"Fullbuster? Oh, what an surprise." the man's voice full of sarcasm. "One more reason to separate your head from the rest of the body." taking his sword up again, he pressed the edge at Fullbuster. The black haired man sighed while he carefully shoved the sword's sharp blade away.

"Let's leave before we cause problems."

"Then we can go to my ship."

~õ~

"Good morning, lady Lucy."

"Good morning Mr. Godtman." a smiling blonde woman greeted back, then continued to walk down the docks at Hastings seacoast. Children ran around, laughing and playing. Holding her green dress up from the dirty ground, stopping when she had to jump aside from a horse cart. Grumbling she dusted herself of. Grasping her necklace she started to walk again, but somehow she got lost and ended up bridge pretty far away from the market docks. Looking straight forward her eyes got wide when she saw a big ship float slowly up and down.

Walking up towards it, she stopped so she could see the side of it. Of all ships she had seen, this one was the biggest so far. Swallowing she reached out and grabbed the rope ladder that hung on the side. Jerking it sometimes to test if it was okay to climb up on. The way up wasn't that easy like she first thought it was, but still she managed to come up on the upper deck.

"Wow.." Lucy looked around while she spun around on the same spot. Suddenly she heard the voices of laughing men. Panicking she ran over to some big tree boxes and hided behind them.

~õ~

"That man will never go out again after that." Gray laughed, while the others agreed.

"Now Fullbuster, you don't need to be so cocky about that." another man's voice said. "If I remember correctly, you stayed under deck for a whole week when you tried to seduce a woman at Win-"

"Hey captain, look what I found!" Natsu turned towards the white haired man named Elfman holding a blonde woman's hair, but then threw her towards him. She landed two feet away, knocked her the back of her head, knocking her out instantly.

"A freeloader, huh?" Natsu took out his sword and put it on the upper part of her dress, cutting it up. Luckily she had a corset under, but still the men around drooled like dogs over a piece of meat. "Hands off, Loke." the pink haired man warned, glaring at the orange colored man. Snorting Loke looked away, still he glanced down to the woman's upper part of the body.

"Oh please captain, can't we get a taste of her?" a gray haired man asked, his hand already out stretched to take fistful of the blonde's hairs. Twisting his sword in a delicate move, the man jumped away.

"Next time your hand will be food to the sharks." Natsu put his sword back to the holster. "Elfman, take her into my cabin.." turning around he ordered the rest of them. "Set sail for Santander!"

"Ai ai captain." picking the blonde woman up, he carried her over to the cabin. Opening the door, he laid her down on the only bed in the room. But when he was about to go out his eyes caught something. His eyes widened. Fast he ran out from the cabin. "Captain! There is something you should see!"

Natsu frowned, what would that white haired freak want now? Walking down from the fore from the ship he followed Elfman inside the cabin. "What is it?" he asked, but the white haired man just waved at him to come closer to the sleeping woman. Sighing he walked up and stopped beside the bed. "What's your point?"

"Look at her necklace." Natsu rose a eyebrow before he noticed it. A smirk forming on his lips.

"Oh, so we got one _special _freeloader with us.." he said, taking thee golden jewelry in his palm he stroke it with his thumb.

* * *

><p><strong>End of chapter one! :D <strong>

**Short but it went out good, sooo~ ;) **

**Read & Review, tell what you thought of this, should I continue with this or just go and do something better with my life? ;D**

**Love F-T-K**


	2. Chapter 2: The Corazón

**Chapter two iiiiiiiis uuuuup! ;D fast update, that's because I'm fighting cold right now… again ^^'**

**Thanks to: **_**nya**_**, **_**ShiningStellar**_** and **_**Rose Tiger **_**for reviewing! (: and thanks to you who added this story to your fav! ;)**

**Disclaimer: I do not own Fairy Tail, Hiro Mashima does! (:**

**Chapter two: The Corazón**

* * *

><p><em><span>Northwest of France,<span>__Celtic Sea, Year 1563, September 5, Tide: Forenoon_

Lucy opened her eyes, sitting up she rubbed her eyes. Looking down she saw she was wrapped up in a small blanket, barely hiding her bosom.

"So the freeloader is awake." snapping her head to the side she saw a man, holding a necklace that she recognized. Putting her hand on her chest, she felt her mother's precious jewelry not being there.

"My necklace and my name is Lucy!"

"Is this treasure yours?" the man asked completely ignoring the name phrase, taking the pendant between his thumb and index finger.

"It was my mother's, so give it back."

"No, this little thing will help me." Lucy stared at him. How can her mother's necklace help this sick man? It's just a normal jewelry her mother gave her ten years ago.

"Please sir, give it back to me." she tried, but instead of getting it back, he shook his head. "Please sir.."

"Lady, I don't think you know who you are talking to." raising up the man took of his hat, letting his pink locks show. Lucy stared wide eyed at him.

"Your hair is pink…" she said. Natsu sighed.

"No one is perfect." giving the blonde woman a eye when the door opened.

"Captain, another ship has been discovered at larboard." a orange haired man said, sneaking some glances at Lucy, which pissed Natsu off.

"Thank you Loke, change the rate towards it." nodding he walked out from the cabin. When the two of them finally was alone, Natsu walked over to a door and opened it. Searching inside of it, he got out a thin white dress shirt and some beige colored trousers. "Change."

"Excuse me? I'm not changing into those rag clothes."

"Then I will help you on with these." Lucy's eyes widened, was he serious or what? She shrieked when the pink haired man came closer, clothes in hands.

"Stay away!" taking the pillow she threw it at him, but missed. "Stay away I said!" pressing her back against the wall she stared at him with wide brown eyes, which she closed tightly when he was mere centimeters away from the bed. Throwing the garment at her.

"Change into it or you have to go outside unclothed." he said, walking towards the door. "Then come outside." slamming the door shut Lucy still could hear the noisy sounds the men made outside. Looking down to her lap, she picked up the dress shirt.

~õ~

Natsu stood by the fore of the ship, gazing out on the sea. Then he looked down to his hand, stroking his thumb over the necklace. Smirking he laid it inside his coat, then he turned around and walked down to the deck, seeing his men being lazy since the sea was calm and it was a hot day. How he could still have so much clothes on is a mystery for everyone on the ship.

"Fullbuster, how far between is it?" he asked the black haired man. Gray looked up from the small table with maps and books on.

"About a half mile." nodding Natsu continued his walk. At the same time he took of his coat and held it over his shoulders instead. Then he heard the cabin door being opened and out came the blonde woman, full clothed.

"Ah, you're done. Good, go over to Gajeel and ask for mop and a bucket with water."

"No, I am not your slave." she retorted, giving him a glare. Natsu cocked a eyebrow.

"Well, then it looks like the sharks is going to have a meal today." Lucy froze, while everyone else laughed. Natsu smirked when she turned around and started to walk over to the cabin door again. "Gajeel is the black haired one down the second deck. Lucy snorted while she walked up to the other side where a trapdoor stood open. Climbing the small tree ladder down, she looked around.

"Hello? Anybody here?" she asked, taking some steps forward she stopped again when the sound of metal crashing down on the tree floor.

"Huh, what are you doing here, freeloader?" a gruff voice came from the shadows. Lucy swallowed before she opened her mouth to answer.

"I-I was sent to get a mop and a bucket with water." she said, trying to hide the stammering, but her voice cracked a bit.

"Swab the deck huh? Poor thing." Gajeel walked out from the shadow, a mop in his right and the bucket in his left. "Here you go."

"T-Thanks.." she said, then walked up to first deck again. Just then the irritated mood kicked in and she almost broke the mop in half, but told herself to not do it. Smashing it down into the water, and started with the swapping.

~õ~

Not until late afternoon she was done with the cleaning. Throwing the mop away she sat down on the stairs who led up to the front of the ship. And under all that time, the other ship they had seen was now side to side with each other. So she was the only one onboard. Looking up to the sky she could already see the first star twinkle a little. Sighing she rested her chin in her palm, not leaving the sky.

All since she was a little girl, the stars has always fascinated her. Oh how she wished sometimes she was one of them or she could own one. But she know it was impossible, no one could own a star. A smile spread while she grabbed her necklace, but then she remembered that _he_ had it. Hugging her knees tightly she rested her head above them. Closing her eyes she let slowly fell asleep.

Just some minutes later the captain and sailors on the ship came over. Laughing and cheering. Natsu smiled while he looked around on the deck, his eyes caught the sleeping blonde figure. Sighing he walked over and lifted her up, and he found out that she was a heavy sleeper.

"Hey captain, why don't you let her sleep downstairs with us?" Loke asked, a sly smirk on his lips. "We will take _care_ of her."

"And that's why she is sleeping in the cabin." Natsu answered, making the rest of the men laugh. Loke frowned while he crossed his arms. "Who's turn is it to take night watch?"

"Me." a black haired boy raised his hand.

"I'm counting on you, Romeo." the pink haired captain said to the young boy.

"Ai, ai!" Romeo saluted while he watched Natsu walk over to the cabin and managed to open the door and then close it.

Laying her down on his bed, he trembled in his pocket and found the necklace. Looking at it he twisted the pendant around. Glancing over to the window he looked out and stared at the sun slowly go down by the horizon. Walking over to his workbench he sat down on the chair and laid the golden jewelry down. Then he took out a map and a quill pen. Dipping the quill's tip down in the inkbottle he wrote something down, then laying it to the side.

"Northeast… twenty degrees east, seventy degrees north…" he mumbled, getting up from the chair he walked over to small bookcase and pulled down a book with brown hardcover book. Dusting it off he then opened it and skipped some pages before he stopped. "'The *****_Corazón_ is a small and round pendant in gold with the marks of an eagle on.'" he read in a whisper. Getting over to the bench again he picked the necklace up and there the symbols were, just like on the picture in the book. Skipping some lines his eyes caught what he searched for. "'The pendant will help the one who holds it find the _Calling Ocean, _a island under the water who only comes up to the surface when the Corazón gets the full moon's rays hits it.'" Natsu's lips formed to a wide smile. But when a groan came from the bed, he looked over to the sleeping blonde.

"Mother…" Lucy sighed in her sleep, before she went silent. Natsu rose a eyebrow at that. Exhaling he took his coat off and walked over to lay it over her. He wasn't cold hearted, which many people thought. But before he became a pirate, he lived with his parents and little sister in London, and he really loved his sister, then the reason why he became a pirate came. His only family got killed by some drunk group and he was the next one to get, when a mysterious man grabbed him and ran away from the place.

Natsu took of his hat and laid it carefully down beside on the nightstand. He got that hat from the person too, and after he had leaved the young boy alone, he had decided to become a great pirate like no one else. And to become the greatest pirate in the world, he had to find the 'Calling Ocean', and now he could finally get it thanks to Lucy. Looking out from the window again he saw the moon, he cursed silently, the moon was just a small string, which meant new moon will be in five days.

Again Lucy sighed something in her sleep, which made Natsu gaze over to her again. Crouching down on his knees he took her hand and opened it, laying the necklace down. Immediately her hand closed around it. Natsu carefully laid her hand back up on the bed. "*****Dormin bien, mi preciosa clave." he whispered into her ear.

* * *

><p>Lucy woke up by the sun beaming at her face. Sitting up she stretched a bit to get the stiffness in her body disappear. Looking down she saw a coat lay over her legs. Confused she took a hold of it. But then she saw something gleam down on the floor. Looking over the edge of the bed she saw her mother's necklace lay there. Her eyes widened, picking it up she caressed it with her index finger. Clasping it on again she got up from the bed and walked over to the door. Opening it she saw different ship float beside. Apparently they decided to have the meeting Natsu's ship this time, cause the deck was almost full of men. Hiding her necklace under the dress shirt she tried to get to the middle of the upper deck.<p>

"Hey, why is it a woman here?" someone shouted, pointing at Lucy with a dirty finger. Frowning at the man she was about to walk away when someone grabbed her arm.

"Why are a pretty lady like you on a pirate ship?" he asked her, his breath smelling fresh rum. Giving a disgusted face she got away from his grasp.

"Hey, want to come over to our ship? We can have some rea-" suddenly a sword's tip was pressed against his throat.

"Sir, back away before your head will feed the sea's creatures." the man quickly apologized when he saw the owner of the sword stare at him with serious eyes. Natsu took his sword down, turning around he looked down at Lucy. "And you go back to the cabin."

"You can't order me around!" Lucy snapped at him. Sighing the pink haired man rubbed his palm against his forehead.

"Just go and stay there until I say you can come out." he tried again, but Lucy just snorted and crossed her arms.

"No. If I want to be out here, then I will!"

"Suit yourself then."

"Having a woman on a ship brings bad luck, Captain." a old voice came from behind Lucy. Turning around she looked into a clothe covered chest. Backing away she stood beside Natsu.

"Well, so far she has been _giving _luck." Lucy tensed when she felt Natsu's hand on her shoulder. "And I remember that you had some women on your own ship, Nab."

"Yes, but you now what happened.." Nab mumbled. Curious Lucy opened her mouth to ask what happened when Natsu hold tightened, giving her the signal to not ask. "Well anyway, we have to continue towards Iceland." saying their good byes Nab's ship floated away. Lucy stared after it until Natsu came and stood beside her.

Suddenly Romeo came running, a bright smile on his lips. "Papa, look what I found!" the black haired boy held out a blue parrot. Natsu crouched down to the little boy and laid a hand on his head.

"Where did you find it?" he asked Romeo, who took in to hug the bird close to him.

"I found him down in the store deck. He was hungry so I gave him some biscuits." he explained to the pink haired man. "Can I keep it?" Natsu chuckled while he ruffled the boy's black hair.

"Do what you want with it." cheering Romeo ran over to the others and showed the parrot. Natsu stood up, still gazing after the little boy.

"Papa? Is he your son?" Lucy asked, looking at him. Natsu sighed while he shook his head.

"No, I found him six years ago on a abandoned ship near Aveiro, one of the biggest docks in Portugal." Lucy listened closely to what he said. And she thought he was a sick man yesterday, well she regretted thinking like that.

"How old is he now?" she whispered, looking at Romeo, she melted when the little boy laughed when the parrot bit Loke's finger.

"He will be eight in a month." Natsu smiled, while he crossed his arms slowly. "He will be a fine man in the future." Lucy could only nod in agreement. She had just met Romeo, but he had already stolen her heart by his childishness and his smile was sweeter than the sweetest cake.

"Well, he is very cute.." she said, following the boy with her eyes when he ran around and the blue parrot followed him. Then Romeo ran towards them again.

"I have a name to him!" he exclaimed.

"Really, what is it?"

"Feliz!" Lucy looked confused at him, she couldn't much Spanish, she had learned German and French.

"Feliz! Feliz!" the three of them looked at the bird.

"It talked!"Romeo exclaimed again, running away to show what Feliz could do.

"What does 'Feliz' mean?"

"Feliz means 'Happy' in Spanish." Natsu looked over to her with a grin.

_GRUMBLE_

Blushing the blonde woman clutched her stomach. Natsu laughed. Giving him a glare she walked away to the others, who happily chewed on bread and apples. Taking a green apple she started to eat. The pink haired man looked at her for a while before he also walked over to get something to eat. As fast as he had settled down on a small pall, Romeo sat in his lap two breads in hands.

Lucy glanced at the two of them, a small smile plastered on her face.

* * *

><p><strong>Wiieee~ End of chapter two! ;D<strong>

**Ooh, I personally like this chapter very much, hope you did too 8D**

***Corazón = Heart (Spanish)**

***Dormin bien, mi preciosa clave = Sleep well, my precious key (Spanish)**

**Read & Review, leave small review, it's always exciting to get one :3**

**Love F-T-K ^^**


End file.
